Cruel Fate
by Mr. Hide aka Hasuinna
Summary: What happened to a certain raven haired trainer? What is he thinking? What made him live in an asylum? AshxOC. STORY COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Peace to everyone guys. First of all, I apologize for publishing such a bad fic. This fic is nothing but some of my crazy thoughts. So, I'll understand truly if you do not enjoy this one like before.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Pokemon.**

* * *

What is life?

What is death?

What is rebirth?

What is pain?

Can True love be... one sided?

NO!

I DON'T THINK SO.

It can not happen.

No. It can't.

True love is something, that can be like... a clap.

You need to use both your hands for a perfect clap. And... you can not claim that your relationship with someone is totally pure and true unless you both feel the same holy feeling toward each other.

Only then, you can call it true love.

Then why am I suffering this much?

Why?

WHY?

Does this mean they were right?

That I am a man who is mentally sick and can not come back?

No! It's not true!

I am not sick or a mental.

So, what's wrong if I did kill my wife?

What is wrong if I did kill my son?

I did it because I had no choice.

Tell me, did I have any choice?

Oh!

Their miserable faces just never get out of my head.

Why am I calling them miserable?

Did I not love them?

Did I not care for them?

Did they not mean the world to me?

Surely they did!

Then why the hell did I not feel a thing when I killed them? When I strangled my beloved son, stabbed my beloved wife, why did I not feel anything?

She made me do it.

A Pokemon forced me to do it.

The great and mighty...

'Arceus'!

But why did I listen to her? She gave me a choice after all.

To save my family or to save the world.

Why? Why did I forsake my family for the world? It gave me nothing in my life and yet, I gave it everything I had to save it...

I hate myself.

I hate every one of them who put me in here.

The biggest Asylum in Kanto... 'Pokefreaks'.

That's where I currently am.

Only the worst of the worst of the worst patients come here.

And now, I'm one of them...

All of us here are unwanted in the world.

They separated us from the world, so that we can not tell them the truth.

So that we neither can ask for justice nor can beg for death.

They won't even let us die. Those scumbags!

I can swear in my mother's name that every one of us here are completely innocent.

We were all forced to do those unforgivable crimes.

But we did those horrible unwanted things against our own will.

I so wish that one day this madness will stop.

When no poor soul have to do what we did.

One day!

One day we will get freedom and send our children to explore the world like before.

We will send them with a happy heart, thinking that our children will shine one day...

Just like we did, once upon a time.

And... and...

"Mr. Ash Ketchum. We've arranged a special place for you. Please come with us."

'...'

"They're here!"

* * *

 **That's all for now. If you think I should continue writing this story then please say it in a review or send me a PM... Because, I'll continue this fic only if I get your support... I'll not continue it if you don't give your opinion. And once again, I'm truly sorry if this story was not your standards. Oh! And... The chapters will get bigger If I continue. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peace to everyone. This is the 2nd chapter. Thanks for the reviews and PM. But... As I still do not have enough interest in this story, you'll have to continue forcing me for the next updates. Let's put it this way. I'll release the third chapter IF... In this chapter I get at least 4-5 reviews or the same amount of PM to tell me that I should continue with this fic or If I should improve anywhere.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon except the characters I created.**

* * *

"Honey, I'm home."

In the Palet town, beside the beautiful Paletier river, stands a small but nice and warm house. Nothing special. Just a small little house for three people.

The house belonged to the Ketchum family.

"Ashy? Back so soon? You didn't fled away from your works to see me sooner than usual, did you? Ha Ha."

That was the voice of Mrs. Elizabeth Ketchum. Our favourite Ash Ketchum's beloved wife.

Elizabeth is 25 years old. Despite her age, she almost resembles her younger self of 18. Which is why Ash always makes joke like, 'Oh! Eli, why the hell are you still with a 28 years old guy like me? Let's go find someone your age, which is 19 maybe? And then you (Ack!)...'

Yep... Ash can never finish the jokes as he gets what he deserves every time in the middle of the jokes. Which is, a Bang on the head.

Elizabeth is an average 5'7" woman. She has long and wavy black hair with a nice figured body. She has small grey eyes. Currently, she was wearing black straight leg trousers, a long black coat with a V neck and some regular sandals. Wearing jewelleries was never her thing.

On the otherhand, Ash changed a lot in the last 8-9 years. He was a 5'11" young man. Wearing a ebony black leather jacket and a lucky brand jeans. For his feet, he was wearing a chippewa logger boots. His height surely saved him from hearing that word over and over again... 'Twerp'.

"Nah... today I had less work than usual. And what is wrong if I did fled? I can't come back early to visit my lovely wife?" Ash replied with a wink.

"Wow! Your flirting skills have definitely improved, Ash. I still remember that day when we first met. You were so dense that you even..."

"Please Elizabeth. Don't start that again. How many times I have to tell you I was more stupid than a Magicarp those days."

"Hah! You do admit you were an idiot once."

"No! When did I... Oh! I give up. Go to hell, woman."

"Only if you come with me."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen. Where's Eddie by the wa...?"

Ash couldn't finish the sentence as he was tackled by a smaller version of himself.

"Daddy! You're so early today! Let's go play hide and seek. I'll hide and you find me, okay? Ready, 1,2.."

If someone wanted to see Ash's younger self, Eddie wad the best choice for that. He looked almost exactly like his father. That same old Ash. Eddie had everything in common with his father.

"Now now, Ed. Daddy just got home. He will now freshen up, have his lunch, get some rest, give me a kiss and then, he will play with you, okay sweety?" With a smile Elizabeth said.

"Aww! That's too long. I want to play now. Now now now now..."

"Okay Okay, calm down, Ed. I'm not going anywhere, alright? Let me tell you what, after I get some rest we'll play and go to the ice cream shop too, OK? How does that sound?" Ash proposed.

"Yay! I'm gonna have a double chocolate cone, vanilla cone and..."

"No, dear. Just one, okay? Too much sweet will make the tooth fairy upset and you won't get your m-o-n-e-y. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Elizabeth asked her child.

"Fine fine. Just one. But I'll have the double cone."

"Deal. Now go finish your homework. I'll play with you after that."

"Cool! Love you daddy." After saying that, Ash and Elizabeth's beloved 7 year old boy Eddie Ketchum left the room.

"That's my boy. I love you too." Ash said with a huge smile of satisfaction.

Elizabeth gently smiled and said," He's growing up fast, isn't he?"

"Yes, Yes he is."

"Now take some rest. You look pretty tired despite working less today. We wouldn't want you to fall sick now, would we?"

"Definitely not, Ma'am."

"That's a good boy. Off you go." Before leaving her husband alone, Elizabeth said that in a gigglish tone.

'What a lovely family I have. I would give my life to protect you two. As long as I have you guys, I won't need anything else in the world.' Ash happily thought with a tear in his eyes.

But... Who knew that the sisters of fate already decided to present the poor boy with the most cruel fate anyone can think of having in this world.

* * *

 **Author's note: That's it for now. And YES... Ash's wife and child are Oc.**

 **I'll not make the chapters large. (700-1000 words maybe). As I said before, I'll only continue this fic If I get at least 4-5 reviews in this chapter or PMs. I hope I'm not being selfish. Please take care. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peace to everyone guys. Thanks for the reviews and PMs.**

 **It's the third chapter. I don't know If this fic is on the level of your standards or not. So, if you think I should correct/improve anywhere, please leave a review or send me a PM. Your opinion matters deeply:-) If you have any questions, throw them at me by a PM. I'll be more than happy to answer them(If and only If I know the answer, Ha Ha!)**

 **Disclaimer: I might own Pokemon someday. But that's not today:-)**

* * *

'Another day in Pokefreaks.'

'Another rotten day for me.'

'Another useless day of my life coming to an end, just for getting a new one.'

'It has already been three months since I came here. And never in my life I felt so... Alone.'

'Oh! How long I have to stay in this hell created on earth? How long? I thought, hell comes after death.'

'I still remember my first day here.'

'When they brought me here, no one showed any emotions. Not the prisoners, not the guards, not even my roommate.'

'You probably are familiar with my roommate, aren't you?'

'I mean, how could you not know?'

'Once the leader of the biggest criminal organization of the world, now... just a simple man who committed the same sin I did and got the same punishment.'

'The one and only...Giovanni of Team Rocket.'

'Even after what I did to him, which is, destroying his team and force him to disband it, he still showed no sign of grudge against me when I set my first step into his room.'

'He just looked at me and removed his gaze like I was a bug who was not even worth any attention.'

'At first, I thought he did that just to get at me later and give me a good beating in the ass for what I did to him.'

'But No! I was so wrong.'

'What surprised me the most was that even after the guard left, Giovanni did not show any anger or spoke a word. He simply just... kept his gaze at the ground.'

'I tried my best to talk to him. Hell... even I tried to make him angry to at least yell at me. But the result was same. Complete silence.'

'I'm not gonna lie. Giovanni's silence scared the living daylight out of me. I thought he was planning to kill me when I go to sleep. So, I did what any wise man would do. Begging the guards for any other room and after failing in that, I tried my best not to fall asleep but... I failed in that too, Ha Ha...'

'Yep... I was so surprised and delighted to not get killed by him when I woke up the next morning. After all, It would've been my greatest regret If I died in the first day of my hellish life in prison by an old enemy.'

'As days went on, I started to understand why any one showed no emotions. They did not show it because after what they did, they unwillingly turned into a... what's the word again?... a 'Emotionless Jambi.'

'Though I thought Giovanni would never talk to me, one day he did start talking by saying, 'Two years have passed'.'

'I was shocked to hear him speak. I hurriedly went near him and shaked him ferociously for talking to me more.'

'At last, he didn't ignore me that day.'

 ***Flashback***

"Oi! Giovanni... What's gotten into you? Why the hell are you talking? I thought you I cut your tongue last time" I asked the former leader of Team Rocket.

The look that Giovanni gave me, I will never forget those eyes.

They were filled with nothing but... Sorrow, suffering, regret and... hopelessness.

Tears were coming out of Giovanni's eyes.

To see such a man like him crying, I definitely understood his pain is something more than I thought.

'After calming down a little, I tried to talk to him. He talked with me like I was his friend or something. Pretty soon I understood why he was being so kind to me.'

'Because... HE KILLED HIS OWN WIFE! JUST AS I KILLED MINE. HE KILLED THE ONLY PERSON HE EVER CARED FOR!'

'Sarah Gold. That was her name.' Giovanni Gold's first and only love Sarah Gold.'

'She was the one who was able to help Giovanni after he disbanded Team Rocket.'

'As a result, Giovanni got attracted to her more and more and as a result, they married and lived a very peaceful and happy life for two years.'

And then... the day came. The same day that I had to face too, some months ago.'

'The Fateful Day.' I don't want to talk about it, as it brings nothing but pain.'

'Giovanni was brought into Pokefreaks more than a year ago.'

'Just looking at me once, he knew why I was brought here. That's the reason he showed no grudge or anger at me.'

'He understood, I did the same thing he did and I was suffering inside more than anyone else.'

 ***Flashback Ends***

'Killing the ones you love never stops to hunt you down.'

'Whoever kills a comrade no matter what the reason is, never dies a decent death, remember that.'

'So, does that mean in near future I am going to die a regrettable and painful death?'

'Probably.'

Another day goes on. Another day in this hell created on earth by it's people.'

'I don't want to live anymore. I hate myself.'

* * *

 **Author's note: That'll be all for now. Once again, please leave a review. Your negative or positive comments are the things that'll inspire me the most to update fast :-) Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Peace to everyone guys. First of all, I sincerely apologize for updating so late. Because of my GOD DARN admission test, I was so busy the entire October! And the worst thing is my exams will continue even in December. Anyway, I didn't come here to tell my personal chitchats, did I? AND... There will be an author's note in the end. So, please read it and Enjoy this comparatively longest chapter yet. Writing this chapter was very very interesting and fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I'll only own Pokemon when I kill or kidnap Satoshi-San and make him hand over the ownership of Pokemon to me. I sadly don't own it, for now;-)**

* * *

'Ah! What a nice sunny day! Perfect for going to the Panderland with Ed.' Ash thought.

Panderland was a brand new amusement park for the kids. It had everything there. Starting from video games to Rollercoaster! As it was recently built just outside Palet town with awesome stuffs, kids just would give everything up to visit the place. Not to mention, kids under 7 years were given a special discount, which is why even the parents often took them there(Not because of their child's annoying cry, of course, Hehe)

Our hero's beloved son, Eddie Ketchum's favourite place in the world is what again then?

The Panderland!

So, in this nice sunny day, where everything was calm, the river was flowing smoothly, the air was gentle rubbing one's ass, Ash went inside his house to offer Ed something that he could not reject.

"Honey, where's Ed? Still sleeping?" Ash asked Elizabeth.

"No, actually. He got up quite early today. And the best thing is I didn't even had to yell at him to get him do is homework. He did it all by himself today!" Elizabeth gently replied.

"Ha Ha! That's my boy for you. Now, why don't I give him something as a reward?"

"Like what?"

"Umm... I don't know. Maybe, take him to Panderland?"

Upon hearing this, Elizabeth Ketchum looked at Ash with a mischievous smile.

"W-What's wrong, Elly?"

"It was your plan for the whole time, wasn't it?"

"NO! Um... Okay, maybe just a little, Hehehe." Ash smiled nervously.

"Give it up Ashy... You can't hide anything from me. Don't you remember that time? When you accidentally..."

"Shut the *** up, you damn woman. How many times? OH! How many times you're gonna embarrass me with that?"

"Ha! Suckers! That was for not inviting me to go with you guys."

"What choice did I have? Last time, you ate two Chicken grills, one large French Fries, three double Cone Ice creams and a half litre 7up. And the worst part was, more than half of the food was MINE!"

Elizabeth blushed slightly upon hearing this but still in a calm and smart tone, she released a heavy machine gun.

"Yeah? What the heck was I supposed to do if my husband couldn't bring me any fast foods for a God Darn week?"

"C'mon, Elly. What kind of fat-ass would you've become then If I did that? I actually... Oops! I called you a fat-ass, didn't I?"

Like a raging storming tone the answer came,"Yes. Yes you did, Mr. Ketchum."

"Shit!" Ash thought. 'She called me Mr. Ketchum. I am so dead today. The best thing would be to take Mrs. Angry bird here, with us obviously.'

"Umm... Elly. You know what? Why don't we drop this matter and go there together, okay?"

"Hmm... You are forgiven this time, my boy. Don't think you'll get away that easy next time. Is that understood?" With a dark tone Elizabeth asked.

"Yes Ma'am. Whatever you say Ma'am."

"Good. Go call Eddie."

"Yes Ma'am. Right away Ma'am. Can I make a request Ma'am, Please?" With a frightening tone and look Ask asked.

"Hmm?"

"Could you please have your breakfast before you go there? Otherwise your hunger can not be a satisfied and a lot of my Pokedollers will..."

The look Elizabeth was now giving Ash would put 'Mean Look' in shame.

"Y-Y-Yes Ma'am. It would be best if we go there and have breakfast AND... Lunch." O-Okay?"

"...Yep."

* * *

To say Ed was happy was just...Ah! He was beyond happy. After his father asked him if he would like to go to the best place in the world, Ed was delighted. Not everyday your parents offer you something that'll drive you cra-a-a-zy, do they?

So, now we see the lovely Ketchum family walking on the road. The destination to Panderland was just about 20 minutes. So, the group decided to walk all the way as the weather couldn't be more perfect.

"Dad, we're gonna try all the rides, okay? Water slides, Bumper cars, Sky diver, Rollercoaster and..."

"Now, now Ed. Don't be hasty, okay? We'll definitely try the new rides too. I heard some new rides are doing great! The spider web, Jumpy pool. But first, we're gonna have breakfast, okay? It's on daddy, so, thank him properly, will you?" Elizabeth slyly asked.

"Neat! Thanks dad."

"You're welcome, Ed. You are WELCOME." Casting a menacing look towards Elizabeth, Ash replied. At which, Elizabeth slightly giggled. Her husband can be so easily tricked by her but still, he tried to always give her the best. That's why he meant so much too her.

Finally, after reaching the certain destination, the group of three Ketchum sighed in contentment. Though the park was not very far from their house, it was situated on top of Paletika mountain. Which was the largest and longest mountain in West Kanto. No idea why the park was created there, the fact that its location on the top of the mountain really drains your energy out. But with the lovely views and enjoyable rides and the yummy foods, it was definitely worth it.

"So... Ashy. What say we have breakfast first and then enjoy the rides?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure, sure. Let's hustle. I think we're all pretty hungry. Aren't we, Ed?"

"Yep. I could eat a double chicken burger, some ice creams and..."

"Okay okat okay. I get it my man. But why not we just have some light things in breakfast and then have something more heavy in lunch, huh?" Ash said. "That way we won't have to worry about getting extra weights and..."

Ash was cut off by his wife,"That's nonsense. Don't you worry a bit my dear Ashy. I give you my word that after getting a heavy meal in the breakfast by Y-O-U-R money, we'll certainty have so much fun in the rides and gonna walk so much that the extra callory will have no choice but to burn away. And, as a result, we will have a nice, long, heavy meal in lunch too... with Y-O-U-R money."

"Y-You mean you won't even contribute a little?"

"Nope. I'm being generous enough to give you the chance of paying for everything. You don't have to thank me my love. It's the least I could do."

Ash dumbfoundedly just stared at the face of his wife who was trying to show the most innocent face she could ever make.

* * *

And... after five hours in the amazing Panderland, the Ketchum family was ready to go home. Ed was delighted as he got the chance to ride almost every ride there was. Elizabeth was delighted as she stuffed a lot of food in her stomach by using her husband's sweet poke dollars. Last but not least, Ash was far from being delighted as his family spent way too more than he expected. His pocket was almost empty and currently he was just simply praying, "Oh! Arceus. Please don't let Elizabeth know that I still have my credit card with me which I should've left at home but forgot... unfortunately. Please don't let her know. Please don't let her know. Please don't... "

"Ah! What a fine day it was, wasn't it, Ash? See, I told you how your well earned money which you don't want to spend too much will come at handy, didn't I?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep. You're right. We had fun. Let's get home." Ash hurriedly replied.

"Hey! That's new! I didn't notice it before. Mom, Dad! Look!"

Upon hearing Eddie's word Ash and Elizabeth looked where Ed was pointing. Apparently, Ed was right. They didn't go there before. They certainly did not go to that interesting looking sign over there before.

* * *

 **Oops... Was that my first cliffhanger? I'm definitely evil;-)**

 **That'll be all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. No matter how busy you are, please... Leave a REVIEW. It always cheers me up!**

 **Now, for the important notice. I have a good news, a bad news and a very bad news. The good news is, I finally found out how to continue the story and this story would be a Blast if I succeed! The bad news is my upcoming exams! And... The very bad news is... There is a 71.77% chance that I may give up in continuing this fic. I don't know why but even after knowing what to do, I'm losing my interest in this fic at an alarming rate. And I will not write a word if I don't find any interest in writing this fic. So, I'm truly sorry if that happens BUT... The matter of hope is, I didn't say 100%, did I? Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peace to you. Can't believe I decided to continue updating! I'm having a very hard and tough time now. So proud of myself for continuing writing;-) Please Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pokemon except the characters I created.**

* * *

The Ketchum family was standing in front of a weird looking tent. It looked like a frog, standing with its hands. That was certainly a weird looking greenish tent.

Just outside the tent, there was a yellow signboard saying, 'Rosa's Paglami'. Just beside the yellow signboard there was a red signboard too, saying, 'Come and I'll tell you your destiny.'

"Hmm... How come we never noticed it before? We entered through here, didn't we?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, let's not forget the fact that we were starving that time and just hurried up to the cafeteria." Ash replied while scratching his head.

"Cool! A fortuneteller! Mom! Dad! We definitely should go there." Ed shouted with joy. The little kid always got excited when he saw something new.

"What say you, Ash? Wanna go?"

"Umm... Actually, I have never been interested in fate or this kind of stuffs. You go with Ed."

"Oh! Come on. Don't be a chicken. Look how excited he looks. It won't hurt. Maybe I'll pay for it this time." Elizabeth said the last sentence with a wink.

"You really will?"

"Maybe."

"Then no. 'Maybe' means fifty-fifty."

"Fine! I'll pay. You happy now?"

"You have no idea."

"Let's get in then."

* * *

When the gang entered the tent, they felt an eerie aura. It was like, the world has suddenly stopped moving. Everywhere was just pure silence. The inside of the tent was a little dark. Just four candles was glowing in each corner, that was all.

"Is it just me, or you're feeling the same chill too, Ash?"

To tell the truth, Ash was feeling a little uneasy too but he did not show it and trying to maintain a confident tone, he replied,"Relax, Elly. Everywhere it's the same. The spooky lights, the half darkness, it's all a way to gain more attraction that's all. You know the drill, don't you? You've certainty read much more horror books than me."

"True... But still, something does not feel right. There's no one even here. Let's get out of he..."

"Oh! What do we have here? My first customer. Or should I say, customers? I'm honored."

Both the Ketchums jumped up a little, surprised. Where the heck did she come from?

In the back left corner of the room, the mentioned voice was heard. When the gang looked there, the two bigger Ketchum were quite surprised.

Surprised because of two reasons only. Firstly, they checked the room thoroughly when they first entered the tent yet didn't see anyone. And secondly, she was really someone you do not suspect as a fortuneteller.

The girl was maybe 25-26 years only. Neither astounding looking nor ordinary. She looked like an average woman. In height, probably a little less than 5" 5'. She was wearing a blue skirt with a black top and a white scarf over her head. The blonde woman's hairstyle was simple. Just containing a ponytail.

"Hello, hello , hello. Oh! It's so good to see not one but three handsome customers in my place. Well, charming in the case of the lady though, heh heh."

Ash and Elizabeth sweatdropped at this. No matter how spooky the environment was, this girl definitely did not match up with it. On the other hand, Ed was delighted as some stranger addressed him as handsome.

"Umm... Excuse me, but... Are you the person who made that sign?" Elizabeth hesitantly asked.

"Yep. You-Are-Right, Ma'am. It took me a whole day to think what would be perfect and finally I came up with it. Did you like it? Please say you did. If you didn't, even then please say you did."

Ash and Elizabeth was now having a terrible time to control their laughter. Okay, this girl has to be the most unexpected and... Dumbest fortuneteller they have ever seen or heard of.

"So... Umm... You are Ms. Rosa?" Finally Ed opened his mouth.

"Hey! In fact I am. How did you know, little one?" Rosa asked with a surprising tone.

"Uh... You do now that the signboard outside says 'Rosa's', right? Ed hesitantly asked again.

"Really? I mean, Yes Yes. Of course I know. I'm the one who made it. Well, my mother did all the work actually... But still, I helped."

"Yeah. I'm sure you did." Ash and Elizabeth said that unconsciously.

"So... You guys are gonna stand here all night or wanna know your fortunes?" Rosa asked.

"Well, it won't hurt to have some fun, I guess. What's your price?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just 100 Pokedollars each, Ma'am. But since you guys are the first one today, for three persons,I'll take 270 Pokedollars only."

"Okay Okay." Elizabeth giggled a little and gave her the money.

"Thank you very much, Ma'am. Now who's gonna be first? And by the way, only one customer at a time but since he's a kid, one of you can stay."

Ash sighed and said," Fine. I need some fresh air anyway. You two... Knock yourselves out." Upon saying that, he exited the tent.

* * *

*10 minutes later*

"Oooh! What a day!" Elizabeth said while coming out of the tent.

"Why? What happened there?" Ash asked her wife with a mischievous smile.

"Don't even get me started. And trust me, you don't want to know. Oh! The nerve of her. Says I'm gonna gain some more pounds as days go on and Oh!..."

Ash just tried his best not to laugh. He knew perfectly well what will happen if he started to laugh.

"So, What did she tell you, Ed?" Ash bent a little and asked his son smilingly.

Ed was on the other hand shaking with excitement. Stars were sparkling in his eyes.

"That nice lady said I'm gonna be a big star in the future. And people will not leave me alone a bit because I'm gonna be so famous that..."

"Okay okay okay. I get it." Ash hurriedly stopped him. He knew that if he didn't interfere, his son would never gonna stop.

"And now... It's your turn my dear Ashy. Go and embarrass yourself." Elizabeth said with a wink.

"That's... Exactly what I'm gonna do." Winking back, Ash entered the tent.

And once again we can see Ash getting frustrated. Just like his wife predicted.

"And finally, you are going to have only three more childs, Sir. After that your wife will try to make you do overtime jobs and that's all." Rosa finished her fortunetelling.

Ash sighed in relief. Thank Arceus it's over. The last 10 minutes were one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

"Thank you very much Ms. Rosa... Probably for nothing" (Ash said the last word in a whisper.) With that he got up from the chair.

"Yes Sir. Thank you too for being my customer today. Please come aga..."

Suddenly Rosa fell from the chair and hit the ground very hard. Surprisingly, she stood up calmly without saying a word.

"Um... Ms. Rosa is anything wro...?"

"You have a great destiny ahead of you, O chosen one. You shall be the saviour of this world. You will lose something dear in the future. But your valent effort will save every single being in this world. So, be ready. As you are to face the most important challenge of your life. Remember this well, YOUR DECISION WILL MATTER THE MOST! BE PREPARED!" With an almost inhuman voice, Rosa stopped talking.

Ash stood there silently. Not believing what he just heard. For some reason, his subconscious and gut was telling him this particular fortune was not like the other ones and somehow it was going to come true.

"Oh! Heh Heh. I just got a little dizzy, Mister. Are you alright?" Rosa laughed sheepishly like anything didn't happen at all.

"Rosa, w-what did you just say?" A shocking Ash asked.

"Umm... That are you alright, eh?" Rosa said with a confusing tone.

Ash just stared at her not believing himself and slowly got out of the tent.

Outside, just after seeing Ash, with a smile Elizabeth came forward and said," So... Mister Ketchum, what precious news did the girl tell you? Let me guess... You have a great destiny ahead of you and you'll save the world and yada yada yada?"

It looked like someone just stabbed Ash in the stomach He was so shocked that he couldn't even talk properly.

"H-H-How did y-you know? "

"Oh! Come on... It's so predictable. She told me at one part that I'm gonna be the queen of the mermaids one day. Compared to that, your one is nothing at all. Ha Ha." Elizabeth started to laugh.

"Oh! Heh Heh... Umm... So, shall we get moving, Elly?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

The gang of three started moving towards home. This was certainly a rather interesting day for all of them.

But in the end, Ash still couldn't shake the scary feeling off of his head that something big and bad was going to happen sooner than he thought.

* * *

 **That's all for now. If you think that in any way I'm making a mistake or already made some, Please let me know. Your opinion matters to me drastically.**

 **Like always, Don't forget to REVIEW. I'll try my best to update more quicker. Please take care of yourself. Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Peace to you. I'm back with the newest chapter guys. I had so much of fun writing it! This chapter is by far the best in my opinion. Don't forget to review to tell what you think. Even a single review can motivate me drastically to update quicker and better! Let me tell you something. I was able to update this chapter comparatively this fast because of a certain PM, which encouraged me a lot and a lot and... A LOT!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. But if you do, can you please hand it over to me? Thank you;-)**

* * *

"Mr. Ash Ketchum, we've arranged a special place for you. Please come with us."

'...'

'They're here!.'

'They are finally here.'

'Did I not see this coming?'

'Of course I did.'

'Did I not know that the time for my deserved punishment was knocking at the door?'

'Of course I knew.'

'Then why am I feeling so... Afraid? Did I not know that after what I did, they would personally make sure that I go to hell?'

'I guess, in the end, no matter how strong hearted a person is, no matter how bold and brave a person could be, he or she will have to fear death.'

'Death.'

'Who knew that this five letter word could be so terrifying.'

'I have to ge...'

"Mr. Ketchum. Your time is up. Now, if you would follow me then I'll take you to the vehicle."

"What's your name, girl?"

"My name? It's Rowena, Sir. Rowena Sitan."

"Ms. Rowena Sitan... What do you think of me?"

"Sorry, Sir?"

"What-Do-You-Think-Of-Me?" Ash asked the black haired girl with a slight curiosity in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It's totally forbidden for me to talk with you anything unofficial. Please Sir, we must go n..."

"And may I know why?"

"It's the rule of Pokemon Department of Justice, Sir. Rule 34, section-2: 'The officials must not speak with any prisoner about anything unofficial."

"I see. Do what you wish. Where do you want to take me by the way? Or is it also another... Unofficial question."

Rowena chuckled a little. This man certainly was totally different from the others she took with her in the past. This man knew exactly where he is to be taken. And still... He didn't look worried a bit where any normal person would've screamed like hell for what was going to happen to them.

"It's not an unofficial question Sir. But it's unfortunately, not a legitimate question. Surely you know that according to Rule 28, sect..."

"Okay okay. I understand. Please don't mention the rules again. I take it that you memorized all one hundred and eighty of them."

This time Rowena actually smiled a little. "No Sir. I only know one seventy eight."

"Hmm... What a pity! Lead the way."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

"How much longer, Ms. Rowena?" Ash asked in an emotionless tone.

"We're almost here, Sir. It's just over that hill. Won't take more than 10 minutes."

"Hmm... I still wonder why in the world they decided to take me there to execute the order. You guys could've done it in PokeFreaks, couldn't you?"

Rowena Sitan didn't say a word. She knew this particular person for very long and she also knew that she should definitely not fall into one of his talking traps.

"So... You wanna stay silent, eh? Oh well, what can I do? It's not like I can just kill you, take on the two armed girds in the front seat and run for my dear life, can I?"

Rowena just shrugged a little. Pretending to just stay the way she was.

On the other hand, Ash was in deep thoughts about something. Just an hour ago, when he was being taken away from the PokeFreaks, all the prisoners looked into his eyes at once. So sharp those stares were. He would never forget those eyes. As if they were telling him to stay strong and never cower in fear.

And when he said goodbye to Giovanni, his roommate, the man said something that shocked every part of his body.

'Ash... my lad. I'm sorry... For everything I put you through once upon a time.'

Not only the mentioning of his nick name but also the begging for forgiveness. Ash was so stunned that he couldn't even mutter a word. Merely shaking his head, the dumbfounded Ash left his cell. On the way... To his long undeniable destiny.

"Sir, we're here. Please get off the car and follow me." Rowena gently said.

The two guards already had gotten out of the vehicle, The Pajero. The black car was very beautiful looking and very expensive. Not to mention bulletproof.

Ash decided to play a little before entering that large white building in front of him. Why shouldn't he enjoy what little bit of time was left.

"Do I have to go Rowen-chan? I don't want to go there. I wanna talk with you." Ash said in a childish tone.

"W-What are you saying Sir?" A very very shocked Rowena could be seen.

"Aww. You are so adorable, Rowen-chan. Why can't we be friends? And what's with the... Sir? We've known each other for at least two hours, haven't we? Surely you can call me Ash-kun, right?" With a giggling tone Ash talked again.

For no reason at all, Rowena started to sweat like crazy. Sweat was coming out of every part of her body. The most amazing thing was she didn't even know why in the world was she suddenly getting so scared of the man sitting in the backseat of the car. It's not like he's gonna suddenly attack her, right? R-Right?

"Mr. Ketchum, Please get off the car. I'll have to use force i-if you don't. P-Please get o-off..."

Suddenly Ash's voice changed. With a dark, deep and husky voice he asked, "Ms. Rowena, why are you getting so afraid of me all of a sudden?"

"S-Sir, I didn't mean any..."

"Is there something on my face, Rowena? Which is making you... scared of me?"

"Sir, I really didn't..."

"Now do you understand why had I been given the capital punishment Rowena? Every sane person in this world is afraid of people like me." Ash's voice returned to normal and with a little smile he casually asked the question while getting out of the car.

Rowena did not return the smile. She didn't even dare to look at him. She didn't even dare to look at those auburn eyes of his which showed nothing but sympathy for... Everything.

"Let's not make them wait any longer, okay Rowena? I'm sure they are all looking forward to seeing my lifeless body after it's done, Ha Ha Ha."

In an almost faint tone she replied, "This way Sir."

And so, Ash was being led to his final destination. The place where his soul was going to travel to another world. Where we, the living, do not have the permission to enter.

Ash chuckled a little from the bottom of his heart, thinking,'This is it, Ash. Get ready. Soon... You are going to face your ultimate fate... Your undeniable fate... Your destined fate... but moreover... Your... Cruel Fate.'

* * *

 **That'll be all. I'm glad that I was able to update faster than usual. Please Read and Review. Once again, even your single review can help me out superbly! Please take care of yourself. Yes! I'm directly talking to you man! Sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Peace to you. First of all Happy New Year! Hope you guys had a lot of fun and will have fun:-)**

 **This chapter is comparatively small but I'm satisfied with it. Won't do any chitchats this time. Just try to enjoy:-)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, Ash would've fallen in love by now.**

* * *

"Bye Elly. Take care of the things here." The words came out from the mouth of a handsome young man looking great in his olive colored journeying coat. Ash Ketchum.

"I still don't understand why you have to leave for such a long time." With a pouted face, Elizabeth Ketchum asked. A little disappointment could be seen in her face.

"Now now, Elizabeth. We've talked about this a week ago, remember?"

 ***Flashback***

"What do you mean you're have to travel again?" A very annoyed and angry looking Elizabeth could be seen. "You just came home after one month after doing those stupid jobs and you're gonna leave the next week?"

In front of a raging looking Elizabeth, a quite frustrated and embarrassed looking Ash was being seen.

"Umm... Elizabeth, I actually..."

"Oh! Don't even get me started. How will you put up with this much stress? You just have to always work, work and some more work!"

"Elly, as much as I don't want to go again, I'm afraid I have no choice. It's a very important meeting. My presence there is a must. Look on the bright side. It's just for two weeks. I'll even be back before you can say, 'Kebab'."

Hearing this Elizabeth chuckled a bit against her own will. "Fine. But... I have some terms."

"Name them."

"You bring a lot of souvenirs for Ed and me. You'll take me to various restaurants every week for the next two months. You'll buy me the latest series of the famous magazine, 'Unmad'."

"That's all?"

"Almost. Do you agree?"

"Huh!... As I've no choice, so yes."

"Good. Now for the last thing."

"Say it, Mrs. Blackmailer."

Elizabeth suddenly kissed Ash hard on the lips and whispered, "We'll do that thing definitely when you come back... Sweety. Okay?"

Ash blushed deeply. A bright shed of red covered his cheeks. Also with a whispering and husky tone, he replied, "How can I really reject such a... Rare offer?"

 ***Flashback Ends***

"So remember Ashy. If you come back even a minute late..." Elizabeth stooped.

"You definitely don't have to finish. I already know too darn well what'll happen. "

"Good."

"Aww Dad. Come back soon, okay? We'll play a lot of games this time." Ed excitedly said.

Adoring his son, with a smile Ash said," Of course. I promise I'll bring a lot of chocolates for you. And..."

'Yay! Elizabeth and Eddy both yelled joyfully in unison at the mentioning of chocolate.'

Ash fell on the ground anime style. His family sure was weird. All their sadness went away in a blink of an eye in the name of Chocolate.

"Well, That was awkward. I'll take my leave. Bye." Ash started moving.

"Bye sweetheart. Have a safe journey. I love you."

"Bye Daddy! Don't forget about KitKat, White chocolates, Dairy milk, Bournv..."

But... Ash already had started to run in fear of listening to more requests.

* * *

On the road to airport Ash was currently going. Saffron city. The largest airport of Kanto was located there. From there, Ash was to go to all the way to Sinnoh. Where his meeting was going to take place.

Upon entering the Viridian forest, Ash was feeling a little strange. He tried to think why he was feeling that way. Until he found the answer.

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

The Viridian forest being one of the largest forests in Kanto, always full of different kinds of Pokemons. Their growl and noise could be heard even for miles. So this quietness made Ash very uneasy and suspicious. On instinct, the little knife he carried for self protection came up in his hand.

"Greetings, Chosen One. It has been a very long time." A deep voice came behind from Ash.

Ash jumped in shock. He quickly turned around and got a little more shock.

In front of him was standing The Great and Almighty Ruler, Creator of universe, most just ruler and not to mention the Legendary Pokemon, Arceus!

On instinct Ash bowed down with respect.

"Rise Chosen One. You do not have to show that kind of formality in front of me."

Ash gently smiled and got up. "What do I owe the pleasure, my lord Arc...?"

However his smile quickly turned into a frown when he noticed the serious expression in Arceus's face. Ash quickly put the game face on.

"My lord, Is there a problem?"

Arceus nodded and said," I'm afraid so. A huge disaster is coming and only you... Can save us."

"I'm at your service, my lord. How may I be of any help?"

Arceus hesitated and couldn't even dared to look at the guardian's eyes when she asked the next question. After what that person did for the world, it was completely unfair of her to even ask for anything ever again to this raven haired gifted guardian.

"What would you choose between these two options? The entire world or... Your family?"

'...'

"My Lord...?"

* * *

 **That's all for now. I hope I'm doing not a bad job, heh heh. Please leave a review and give me some feedback. Until next time, Bye Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Peace to you. Ha Ha! Two chapters in two days. It's quite short but It'll have to do for now.**

 **First of all, a Huge Thank you to Wattpad writer 'morbidchic98'. She always helped and still helps me in writing. This particular chapter is mostly her thoughts and ideas. So, once again, I'm grateful to her:-):-)**

 **We are very close to the ending guys. Trust me there'll be a twist there. Though I don't know whether you guys will like it or not.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon, probably never will.**

* * *

Blood.

It's running down the walls. It stains the ground, my fingertip, my clothing, everything in sight.

My beloved is lying there. Just in front of me.

And why am I scared just seeing my wife lying?

Because her whole body is covered in blood.

Why am I feeling like a maniac seeing my son lying?

Because his throat is...

I did all of this. That's right. You heard me. Just some moments ago, I assassinated both of them, cruelly, without showing any mercy.

I still can't forget the blanked look on my beloved's gaze. Her pouty lips were parted and her blank eyes lingered on my face.

Blood, blood and... Blood. It's everywhere.

Blame... Yes. Blame me. I am only to blame. No one else is responsible for this. Not even the mighty Arceus.

Only I am to be blamed.

The world or her. The world or him. To save millions or them. My family.

So, tell me, did I really have any choice?

 **OF COURSE I HAD!**

Screw the world. My family meant everything to me.

I can't forget theit last words as their bodies fell to the floor, limb and lifeless whilst my trembling fingers clung to the knife's handle.

Killer... That's what I am. Their killer. The only killer.

If only... If only I could go back in time where they still lived.

If only I could go back in time to when times were good. To times before Arceus entered my life.

If only that were an option for me... To revisit the day my son was born, or the day I first met the most wonderful and most pure woman in the world, the day we went to Panderland... Together.

I want to resee them all. Indeed I do.

I remember the day we went to Panderland so clearly, that I could fool myself into believing we had gone only yesterday. Not years ago.

Now... I must atone for my sin. For my unforgivable sin. For my horrific sin.

For my cruel sin.

Ha Ha Ha!

Why am I laughing you ask?

Because of the particular thing I did after killing them.

Yep. You guessed right. I proudly phoned the 'Pokemon Crime Investigation Centre' and told them what I...

 **HOLD IT!**

Did you really think I'm gonna run away now? That now, for the rest of my life I shall be running away from the police?

 **NEVER!**

Don't even think so lowly of me. I maybe a killer, Hell! I may even be a heartless freak.

But... I have my pride.

I'll bravely face the punishment I deserve.

They're on their way to capture me. The special Police branch. To escort me personally to hell. And Heck, I am damn prepared for that.

One can only know about one's self completely before his end.

We're human.

I am a human.

And the time when my life shall come to an end, I will get to know who I truly am. Who I truly was.

It's coming. I can sense it. My death is knocking at the door.

And I shall proudly face it. No regrets.

"On the ground. You're surrounded. There's no place to run. Give yourself up... Mr. Ketchum." A loud voice came behind the only person standing inside the room with a knife covered in blood.

...

And it begins.

* * *

 **That's all. Please leave a review. Follow and Favourite this fic IF... You think it's worthy of your standard. Till next time. Yeah man, I'm talking to you once again. Bye Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Peace to you. First of all, I am simply soooo sorry:-( My university sometimes sucks. Too much studying, too much assignments, too much everything. So very sorry I am for the late update:-(:-(**

 **Aside that, this is the last chapter of 'Cruel Fate.' I thank every single one of you who got the time to read this fic and stayed with me till the very end. You guys are just... Awesome!**

 **Please enjoy the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: These days, I feel like I own nothing. So, Pokemon includes in it too.**

* * *

"Ouch! Hey! Watch where you go..."

A girl, fallen on the street, shouted at the stranger. Only to be stopped after getting his offered hands for help in front of her face.

"Heh Heh, sorry Ms. I was in a hurry, didn't mean to do that. Here, let me help you." The stranger humbly said.

The girl did not move her gaze off of the stranger. The boy was almost her age. A little bit taller than her. Black hair, brownish skin, average height all looked normal. Just one thing attracted her like a magnet. Just one thing that she just stared at for a very long time.

His eyes. She had never seen eyes like those. It was like looking at a couple of supernovas. His eyes were sparkling with nothing but raw confidence.

"It's okay. I should've been more careful. Thank you." The girl politely replied trying to get up.

"Ah! That's better. You sure you okay? I was in a rush. Guess the bump with you was a little too hard." At this statement, the girl just nodded unsurely.

"Let me make it up to you. How about some snacks? It's almost afternoon. A sandwich won't hurt, would it?"

The girl looked at the opposite gender with a curious and unbelievable eye. "Why the hell should I go with you? I mean, no offense but I don't know you and you could be a kidnapper or something worse." She finished with a snort.

Surprisingly for her the boy did not look down a bit, not even a tiny frown appeared at his face. With the same welcoming voice he said,"Well, I currently can't do anything about that but umm... Trust your guts?"

Is this guy for real? What the hell is he doing asking a stranger so casually for snacks. But something about that boy almost made her feel safe and her conscious was telling her, Go, go goooooo...

"Alright, I guess you are trustworthy. I know a small cafe just over that house. Best Shawarma ever. You'll pay."

"Of course. I said it was my treat, didn't I?" The reply came with a smile.

The two started walking. A bit of tension was rising from the both but it started to fade away after the next thing the boy said.

"I'm Ash, by the way. Ash Ketchum."

For the first time a faint smile appeared at the girl's face. It did not take too long to remove that however. Shaking the offered hand, she replied,

"Elizabeth Shirou. Pleased to meet you.'

* * *

"Hey! Wait up, Elizabeth. You're running too fast."

"Hehehe, no stopping now Ash."

Two teens were seen running on the beach. The first was a girl. Not more than 16 years old. She was running like crazy to the location of the Ice cream man selling those mouthwatering, creamy looking ices.

Behind her, the boy was panting like hell. His friend, the black haired girl was always so full of energy when it came to foods. He never understood that the same girl who gets tired of walking with him just for five minutes, gets the strength of 'Kratos' when she sees something to eat.

Just like now, she already ran halfway of the beach after hearing the melodious tune of the ice cream man's bell.

"Hey Mister, I'll have two cones. One vanilla, one strawberry. And an ice cream sandwich Please!" The excited girl shouted.

"Here you go Ms. That'll be 75 pokedollers." The old seller smiled kindly.

"No problem. My friend will be more than happy to pay for it. Won't you Ash?"

Finally Ash came by her side. Obviously looking tired after running that long.

"Y-Yeah. I can't help but pay for it. Y-you will just do something w-worse than l-last time probably." Ash said while panting.

"Ah! There's my Ashy for you. Always knows how to take care of his friends, eh Ashy?"

"Stop calling me that! And thank you for buying that extra sandwich for me. Looks delicious."

"It's not for you, you stupid. It's for me." Elizabeth exclaimed with joy.

"Hey! You can't just eat three ice creams. You'll fall in love with the toilet."

"Maybe. I'll take my chances Mr. Gentleman."

"Gaah... I keep liking you less."

"Aww!... I am liking you more too!"

* * *

"So... Why have we come here in first place again, Ash?"

The restaurant was quite famous for its unique and all varieties of foods.'Khabar-Dabar' is one of the best restaurants in Kanto no doubt. And now... the same old couple could be seen sitting and having some nice appetizers.

"I told you yesterday it would be a surprise, didn't I? Have patience please."

"Oww! I hate waiting. Come on, come on, come onnnn... Tell me."

"Oh alright. Close your eyes. Count to ten slowly. Then open them."

"Okay. One to Ten. I'm openi..."

Ash was seen kneeling just in front of her. With a gorgeous looking sapphire ring in his hand. Elizabeth felt like her body just got burned by Charizard's 'Blast Burn.'

The whole room went silent after everyone saw Ash like that.

"Ms. Elizabeth Shirou," Ash started. "Would you be kind enough to accept my humble gift and in return be my soulmate... Forever?"

'...'

* * *

"Just two more months Elly."

"Yep. Can't wait. The little devil is hurting me like hell these days."

"I think he's just showing his love for her mother."

"Eh... Then that's a very weird way. A simple 'I love you' would've suffice."

"Ha Ha Ha."

Elizabeth smiled and said," Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I-If something happens to me will you take car..."

"Don't say stuffs like that, you're gonna be fine. And so will our little Ed, okay?"

"Hmm... I guess. So, Ed it is?"

"Yes. Eddy Ketchum. Our son." Ash said, a drop of tear fell from his eyes.

* * *

"Mr. Ketchum. Do you know why you are here?"

A smooth yet loud voice was heard. The owner of the voice was of course the main judge of the Pokemon crime department.

"Yes Sir."

"And do you know what's gonna happen to you now?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you have anything to say in this end?"

'...' Ash stayed silent.

"Very well. I'm sorry it had to come to this but you know very well that you deserve this."

'...'

"Now then, by the power given to me, according to 'Section 7, rule 09, I am giving my permission to execute the prisoner Ash Ketchum... By Hanging, till death.

...

So this is it then.

My life's last moments.

So few of them left yet even a minute, a second seems so long.

If only I could see my beloved's face. Her smile, her scent, her face, It would've been worth it.

But I shall not fear my death as it was foretold long ago.

Ah... I can see the rope.

In a few minutes, there'll be a less person in this earth.

My existence won't be in this planet anymore.

They'll just put on the rope in my neck. The black cloth too.

If only I could...

'The platform got opened. A pair of lifeless legs was seeing swinging. It was like the 'Hell Girl' herself announced in her calm voice,

"I consign this grievance to Hell."

* * *

"A-Ash, sweety wake up. You're just having a bad dream."

Ash suddenly woke up from his sleep, stunned and confused. What the hell is happening? How come Elizabeth just sitting beside him, looking at him with concern like every other time he got himself into a mess.

Is this a dream? Ash thought.

"Ah! That's better Ashy. You almost freaked me out. You probably still are very tired from today's activities. After all, Climbing to the top of that mountain took a lot of us obviously." Elizabeth said.

"C-Climbing to the t... What are you babbling about?" A very puzzled and confused Ash talked.

"Well duh... Don't you remember? You, me and Ed went to Panderland today."

"P-Panderland?"

"Of course. What is wrong with you? The long walk, the new rides, those delicious foods, oh! And that dumb fortuneteller, what was her name again? Don't tell me you've forgotten all of those." Elizabeth pouted.

Ash could not say a word at this point. How could he? What's going on? How can this be? Elizabeth is talking about the incident which occurred many years ago as if it happened today. Thousands of questions were running through his head. He still couldn't simply believe that all of those hellish years of his life was nothing but a dream. Even if it was, it's too freighting and real to be mere dream.

No! There's something wrong. Something is seriously wrong. Could that be... A vision then?

Yes! Yes! It has to be. There's no other way. Somehow he got a chance to see what is going to happen to his life.

Not now, not today, not tomorrow but very soon.

It seems Rosa the fortuneteller was right. She was damn right that he's going to fall into a deep shit.

And... In the end he'll have to witness his wife and child dying, again. Only this time, they wouldn't come back to life like now. And he's gonna be responsible again!

No!

What if I change the future? What if I solve this problem way before it even dares to be born? Currently Ash was slightly shaking in excitement and a maniac grinn appeared on his face.

He now knows exactly what he has to do. Exactly what he should do. But to do that he's gonna need all the help he can get.

Hugging Elizabeth with all the love he has, Ash went back to sleep muttering just one thing.

'...'

'O Almighty noble Arceus, Your life... Shall be mine."

* * *

 **So, How was that? I hope it wasn't too boring:-)**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review. Send a PM if you have any questions or ask them in your review.**

 **Do you think I should work on a sequel? Now that's gonna be interesting, I think.**

 **Once again, live a very peaceful life. Peace to you.**


End file.
